


A cage of golden glass

by sserpente



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Odin is being himself (an arsehole), Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: There was you. An ordinary human girl, wrong place, wrong time. Then there was Loki. God of Mischief, war criminal. When Thor brings you to Asgard to ensure your safety, there is nobody else you come to hate more passionately than his evil foster brother. Then Odin finally decides on a new and much more effective kind of punishment for Loki, causing your whole world to fall apart. He would simply marry him off to a mortal, someone who is, by all means, “beneath” him. You.





	A cage of golden glass

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a bit of a cliché but it’s just so good. I've had this idea in mind for so long already, I just never knew how to start and where to end. So without further ado... enjoy!

Asgard. For many, so you knew, this place was heaven. A dream come true, a miracle that couldn’t possibly exist. But it did. It did, for you were walking on its soil in this very moment, breathing in the fresh air and admiring the many foreign plants and flowers. It truly was beautiful, that much you admitted. Still, however, it did not change the fact you were being kept here against your will.

It was for your own safety, they had said. To make sure you survived this, they had said. Apparently, it hadn’t been one of your best ideas to get involved in one of the Avengers’ missions on Earth but in your defence, it hadn’t been your fault in the first place. Wrong place, wrong time and now, a psychotic alien named Nebula from outer space wanted you dead. Maybe Thor was right and you were safer here than you were on Earth but that didn’t relieve the feeling of being a prisoner here, despite all its luxury and beauty.

Two weeks had passed since the incident, two weeks since you had arrived on Asgard and two weeks since you had come to several conclusions: One, you absolutely _adored_ the palace library. Even if you spent the rest of your life in those breathtakingly huge halls, you still wouldn’t get to finish all of the books it held. Two, ordinary mortals were certainly _not_ the first choice for Asgardians when it came to company, making you wander through the palace alone most of your spare time (occasionally there was a guard around doing his job and being painstakingly good at ignoring you completely) and three, you _hated_ Loki with a passion.

The God of Mischief knew exactly what to say and do to piss you off and drive you crazy, especially when it came to insults and snarky comments about your heritage. He treated you like scum and acted like you were beneath him, a servant who should honour the privilege of his presence. Several times already Thor had tried to talk some sense into him, thus far, however, no luck.

The thing was, you knew what he had done back on Earth. How he had led an alien army to New York, how he had killed dozens of innocent people and how he had attempted to take over your world and rule it as its king. For some dubious reason nobody you asked wanted to talk about, he was on the run again—roaming free in these very palace halls. Suspecting that he would one day off you in case you ever happened to be unlucky enough to cross paths with him, you practically _feared_ him despite your passionate hatred. The only comfort was that everyone else on this planet seemed to hate him too. Well… sometimes it was comfort, other times it put you in a sad mood, knowing that he must be so lonely, similar to you.

Usually, you weren’t the kind of person to despise others. You tried to get along with everybody, you liked to help people and you were ready to give everyone a second chance. Whenever Loki was near you, however, the urge to strangle the mischievous God was so strong you could feel your fingertips tingling already. No one knew why that was or how; especially not because you somehow still found yourself to be excited whenever he entered the same room you were in. It was nerve-wrecking.

“Lady (Y/N), what are you doing out here? King Odin has asked for you to join him and his sons at the dinner table,” The servant marching towards you was a small man, with millions of freckles on his face and chocolate brown eyes. He was quite young—probably around eighteen and apparently very nervous. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Frowning, you raised your eyebrows. “Why would Odin want me to dine with his family, I mean… well, tell him I appreciate it but I’m not hungry.” You explained, which actually translated to _but I don’t want to spend any of my time near Loki, thank you very much._

“I’m afraid he insisted, princess.”

This time, you chuckled. This servant was gorgeous. Crossing your arms, you shook your head in an amused manner. “Princess? I’m no princess.”

“Well… well of course you are. You are with Prince Loki. Your engagement with him makes you a princess.”

You stopped dead in your tracks, your eyes widening as you swallowed thickly. Were you still breathing? No, of course you were not.

“Lady (Y/N), are you okay? You look very pale, should I get you to the healing room or did you… oh… oh no, you did not know? I-I’m so sorry, princess, so sorry. I thought you knew already.” There were even more words hidden behind his startled expression. It was either _I’m so sorry I spoiled you the surprise_ or _I’m so sorry you have to put up with Loki._

“I’m okay,” You chirped, perhaps a little too high-pitched as you swallowed again, forcing yourself to take a deep breath. This had to be some absurd joke, if anything, the servant must have mistaken you for a woman you were not. But no… he had said your name twice already. “I’m okay, really, I’m fine. So… I guess I’ll go to dinner then. I’ll find the way, you don’t need to bring me.”

Your voice was shaking uncontrollably. Nodding a few times in an attempt to look strong, you walked back inside and headed for the dining room, every step that you took stirring up a boiling rage in your stomach. You had _not_ … you had _never_ agreed to a marriage with the only man on this planet that you truly hated… or thought that you hated. He was… a murderer, right? A greedy and possessive God, selfish, cruel and… misunderstood? No. You were not going to marry him.

Pushing the heavy wooden door open angrily, you almost threw a fit as you entered the room which resembled a giant hall and spotted Odin, Thor and Loki sitting at the long dining table, at least a dozen plates with meat, vegetables, fruits and other delicious food on it. No one had touched their meal yet. Obviously, Odin had indeed been waiting for you.

“Here you are. Have a seat. There is something I have to discuss with you. It is of high importance.” He spoke up, his loud voice echoing through the hall. Loki raised his eyebrows, clearly unimpressed. Maybe he didn’t yet know what you knew.

“Then what is the mortal doing here?” He asked mockingly. “Cleaning our shoes and feed us while we’re at it?”

Rolling your eyes, you stepped further into the room, electing to ignore his condescending comment.

“You know what just happened to me?” You began instead, smiling maliciously as you sat down and frantically avoided Loki’s gaze. His blue eyes were on you, you could literally feel it. Knowing this sent cold shivers up and down your spine. Instantly, you tensed up but continued nevertheless. “One of your servants just ran into me, dictating me to dinner with you. You know what he called me? He called me _princess._ Ridiculous, right? Of course, I’m no _princess_. I’m a human girl who’s made several unheard requests to be brought home already but you know what he said when I corrected him?” You didn’t pause, not even to take a breath in between. “He told me that now that I am engaged to _Prince Loki,_ I would automatically become a _princess_ myself.”

Loki’s face somewhat distorted, this much you could tell without even looking at him. Instead, your eyes were fixed on Odin who stared at something at the other end of the room, patiently listening to your tantrum. Thor only seemed utterly confused but then again, he always did.

“What the hell does this even mean, Odin?” You finally asked, demanding him to give you answers and hopefully resolve this ridiculous misunderstanding. What he answered made your blood run cold.

“If you would be quiet for just a minute, child, then I could explain this peacefully.” _Peacefully._ This was going to be anything but peacefully. Loki clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth. You saw it as you finally dared to shoot him a quick glance. His attention was on Odin now, his eyes glistening with anger, similar to yours.

“I have come to a conclusion that will promise justice and a proper punishment for a would-be king. Loki, you have escaped the prisons and escaped your sentence without permission. Despite you were a great help to Thor when it came to bringing me back safely, I still need to let justice prevail. I decided that instead of locking you up and wait for you to escape _again_ , I decided to provide you with a more effective punishment,” Stopping for a brief moment, he let his words sink in. Nobody dared to say anything, for you were all waiting for him to speak the words that would explain your outrage. “Therefore I have decided that since officially, you are still rightfully a Prince of Asgard, you will be married to an ordinary and mortal woman who is, by all means, _beneath_ you. From this day forth, she shall be your equal.”

Another second passed, your lips parting as you desperately sought for words but there was no sound coming out of your mouth. It was like you were paralysed. Blinking, you shook yourself.

“I can’t even tell you how much of what you just said was _wrong_ and _racist_ and _insulting_!” You snapped, not even giving Loki a chance to speak up. “First off, I am _not_ beneath Loki. _I’m_ not the one who tried to take over a planet and become its king, _I’m_ not the one who led an alien army to New York and killed a bunch of innocents in the process! And second of all, I am from _Earth_ and eventually, I’d like to _return_ to that planet. You can’t keep me here as your prisoner, I haven’t done anything! Why would _I_ have to pay for something _Loki_ did?!” Slowly, you could feel tears form in your eyes, making you blink them away inconspicuously.

“There is no way in Hel I will marry this insolent and pathetic excuse for a woman.” Loki added coldly. You didn’t quite know why but this time, his offensive words stung a lot more than usual. You weren’t really that terrible, now were you? Maybe not as pretty as all those Asgardian women you had seen, maybe not as skilled and intelligent but you were not… a pathetic excuse for a woman, now were you? The thought of him dismissing you like this hurt horribly but why? You had never bothered about what he thought about you before, after all.

“Trust me, _Loki_ , I am as thrilled about this as you are.” Sounding unaffected worked better than you had expected. You even attempted to add some swear words, Odin, however, was faster.

“This is my last word. The decision has been made, the marriage will take place tomorrow. There will be no official ceremony though I do expect you to exchange rings. Our servants will take care of the rest, until then I suggest that you both—“

“Father… do you really think this is a good idea?” Thor stood, his expression concerned and full of compassion. For you or for Loki, you did not know but you didn’t care.

“It speaks,” Loki replied scornfully. “Thank you, _brother_ , for _finally_ deciding to speak up.”

“Enough, Loki. Father, Lady (Y/N) will soon return to Midgard, we cannot possibly force her into a marriage.”

“I am the king and I can do as I please. One mortal more or less on Earth will make no difference. She should consider herself lucky to be allowed on this much advanced planet instead. Now sit down, son, and have dinner.”

Perhaps it wasn’t even Loki you hated the most. Perhaps it was the Allfather himself, the very man who called himself the protector of the nine realms and all its inhabitants. He was a filthy liar at that, nothing more and nothing less.

“I lost my appetite.” You stated boldly. Going to bed hungry tonight was better than having to endure the presence of these naïve and blind Gods after all. You would eat something tomorrow or maybe sneak into the kitchens at midnight for a quick snack.

Ignoring Odin’s protests, you stood, your chair screeching over the stone tiles and falling over as you stormed out and fled to your chambers, falling into your bed face-forward and burying it in your pillow.

Noticing just now that it was wet, you realised that you had started crying on the way. You would never get back home now. You would be damned to remain here instead, away from your life, your job, your friends and your family, all traded for a marriage with a man you hated.

But what exactly was it that was wrong with you? Why did it hurt so much when he called you but a pathetic excuse for a woman? Why did you care? You couldn’t possibly want him to respect or even like you, now could you?

You cried yourself to sleep that night.

* * *

 

The next day was one of your most atrocious ones yet. Worse than the day you had arrived here, much worse than the day some Asgardian women had treated you like some kind of insect. You awoke early in the morning, a female servant frantically knocking at your door in a desperate attempt to wake you up.

“Lady (Y/N), I was sent to prepare you for your wedding day with Prince Loki. I have a dress for you and I am to bathe you and style your hair!”

 _Wedding day with Prince Loki._ You almost fell out of bed and growled, the painful memories of yesterday evening hitting you like a blow in the face. For just a second, you had dared to hope that all of this had been but a horrible dream—no such luck as the servant finally stumbled into the room.

“Please, Lady (Y/N), we’re late already.”

Reluctance was impossible when she helped you on your feet and practically dragged you into the impressive bathroom attached to your chambers. She had seen you naked before, so there was no feeling ashamed when she quickly undressed you and made you sit in the golden bath tub, hot and steaming water coming out of the tap only seconds after and calming your nerves a bit as it connected with your skin.

Neither of you said a word as she had you wash yourself with wonderfully scented soaps and took care of your hair as you did, nor did you speak when she carefully put the dress on you like you were a doll. Sitting in front of the mirror, you stared into your own (Y/E/C) eyes, ignoring how she turned your messy wet hair into a wonderful piece of art.

You felt helpless. Powerless against Odin’s will. Last night, millions of thoughts had been going through your head. Fleeing? Impossible. Refusing? Pointless. No matter what you tried to come up with, there was nothing you could do to escape your terrible fate.

Your father had once told you to embrace life and see the good things in everything that happened to you—even the bad ones. But what good was there in being forced to live in a different realm, married to a man who despised your race and saw himself above you, treating you like scum?

Again and again, Loki’s hurtful words echoed in your mind, tramping on your confidence. Maybe… maybe there was a reason you had been single for so long back on Earth. Maybe Loki had a point. Maybe the good thing about this fucked up situation was that you had finally gotten yourself a man. Involuntarily that was.

Tears threatened to roll over your cheeks and ruin the make up the servant had applied on you. Different from anything you used to make yourself prettier on Earth, your eyelids were now decorated with a golden powder that complimented your eyes, in the corners a little bit of green, on the outside, a dirty black. Loki’s colours, matching your dress.

As you had expected, you did not look like the stereotypical bride with a veil and a beautiful and white dress making you feel like an actual princess. Instead, the dress was plain but elegant, the silky fabric covering your body like a second skin and the golden accents making it look expensive and more precious than anything you had ever owned.

“I don’t want this,” You breathed suddenly, your voice but a mere whisper. “I don’t want to marry him.”

The servant shot you a compassionate look but said nothing in response. Perhaps she was forbidden to, perhaps she simply didn’t know what to say.

“You’re ready, princess.”

“Do not call me that.” You hissed.

Taking a deep breath, she took a step back.

“We are done. I am to bring you to the throne room.”

* * *

With every step you took, the uneasy feeling in your stomach grew. You wanted to scream, you wanted to run and yet all you did was following the servant to your personal doom.

There weren’t many people there when you arrived. Not that you had expected it. There was Sif, the Warriors Three and Odin, beside him what equalled a priest. Thor was there too—standing quietly and apparently as nervous as you were next to Loki, who wore all of his leathern armour, including the golden horned helmet on his forehead.

Surprised by yourself, you found yourself thinking that he was incredibly handsome. His raven hair and blue eyes, his self-confident stance, the way he looked at you…

Yes. He was indeed looking at you. Blatantly, his gaze roamed over your body and studied your face, making you wonder why he just stood there all defeated. He was the God of Mischief. He was the one to trick people, the one to always be a step ahead. How could he let Odin do something like this? Why would he give in?

The Allfather’s expression was mocking and on the verge of cruel as he looked down on the both of you, nodding to the priest to get this over with. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, his right hand holding a small box containing two golden rings. They shimmered red in the sunlight that shone into the huge hall, giving away their value. Red gold. It must have been red gold. With your luck, one of them was the cursed ring _Draupnir_ you had read about in the palace library. Norse Mythology really was taking its toll on you, it made you more paranoid than you already were.

“These rings will, starting from today, symbolise the bond you will share.” There were no inviting words like there were on Earth, no loving comments about how two people had found each other—why would there be? None of you was here voluntarily after all.

“May the stars and the old Norse Gods we remember with great respect guide you on the path of your lives that become one today.”

He then proceeded in saying words in a foreign language you did not understand—Old Norse, probably, as he handed both Loki and you a ring. Reluctantly, you put them on each other’s fingers, your hands shaking uncontrollably. Loki had to support them with his other hand and just for once, you could sense something like pain and compassion in his blue eyes. His fingers were ice cold when you struggled to get the ring on his finger.

“You may now seal your…” The priest hesitated. “… _love_ and kiss.”

You didn’t quite know which part you had dreaded the most. Briefly, you closed your eyes, desperate to keep your composure and to not collapse in front of everyone. Once again you heard your father’s voice in your head. _See the good things in every situation._ But what good did it do to kiss Loki? That he was, by all means, a beautiful and handsome man? Then you realised. You didn’t fear you had to kiss him. You feared he would be repulsed by you, a pathetic excuse for a woman.

His lips landed on yours the moment you wanted to tell them that there was no need for a kiss. Loki’s hand grabbed your neck in a possessive manner, his fingers grabbing a fistful of your hair and playing with it gently. You felt your eyes falling shut, enjoying the softness of his mouth. Half an eternity later, so it seemed, he pulled away, his blue eyes… all vulnerable and exposed. To you. A mortal woman.

Blinking, Loki’s stern expression returned. He gnashed his teeth and watched the Allfather nod.

“I have relinquished any form of festivities given that it is hardly a reason to celebrate.” Odin spoke. Without another word or a last glance in your direction, he left the throne room, quickly followed by the priest. Thor was still silent, not daring to add anything. It was almost funny how the almighty God of Thunder, who had fought dark elves, Jötunns and a goddess of death feared and respected his own father this much. You _hated_ him for not stepping up for you or at the very least, his brother.

You were freed from your trance when Fandral chuckled. “I wonder how much of an adventure this wedding night will be.”

“Is this a joke to you, Fandral?!” You snapped madly, seeing red. You clenched your fists in anger, feeling the cold metal of the ring on your right hand as you did. It was uncomfortable, unusual.

“Well, Loki finally gets what he deserves so, yes, princess, it is.” He replied boldly, shrugging his shoulders in the process.

“At my cost. One of the people you are supposed to protect. You call yourself a warrior.” No crying, absolutely not. Right before the first tear could fall, you stormed out of the throne room to hide in your chambers, ignoring how you could feel Loki’s gaze in your back as you left. The urge to take this stupid ring and throw it out of the window was almost painful but still, all you did was bury your face in your pillow and cry, cry for as long as your body had tears to shed.

Eventually, the servant who had helped you in the morning returned, shyly asking whether you were hungry but despite you hadn’t eaten all day, you simply ignored her high voice and remained in bed, curled up like a foetus with the blanket covering your body and head so you wouldn’t have to face your surroundings.

It was sealed now, your fate. You would spend the rest of your life as a prisoner, married to a man who despised you. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t fair and most of all, you were supposed to hate Loki as much as he hated you and yet, all you wished for now was that he would come to like you. This wasn’t how hatred worked, neither was it how love worked. What was wrong with you? Had you gone mad already?

The next time you heard a knock at your door, you were prepared to scream at the intruder, your stomach complaining at the thought of sending away another opportunity to get some food. Maybe you should just starve yourself. Dead, you figured, you wouldn’t bother Loki anymore. And where did those thoughts come from? Since when did you care what Loki thought of you?

Growling sleepily, you threw away your blankets only to be greeted by a sudden darkness around you. Was it this late already? How long had you been lying there, crying and grieving?

“I am not hungry and I won’t be eating dinner, just leave me alone.”

“I’m afraid that’s not it, princess.” A stern voice sounded at the other side of the wooden door. It opened rather hesitantly, revealing a bearded guard in golden armour.

“Prince Loki has requested your presence in his chambers.”

Instantly, you felt your stomach drop. His chambers? At this time? Was it what you thought he would want from you? Did you have to oblige his request?

“Tell him I’m tired and that I don’t care.”

“You are his wife, princess. And he insisted. It was… an order.”

“Marriage on Earth doesn’t mean that one party takes orders from the other.” You snapped. The guard snorted.

“Obviously, marriage on Earth is a lot different from marriage on Asgard. Would you please let me walk you to Prince Loki’s chambers now? I really do not wish to use violence.”

“ _Fine_ ,” You got up, ignoring how awful you must have looked. “I’m coming.”

The guard didn’t knock when he reached Loki’s chambers. Instead, he simply pushed the door open, motioning for you to step inside. It fell shut quickly after you had stepped over the threshold.

Loki was standing by the window, his hands clasped together behind his back, which was turned to you.

“You are to bring your belongings to my chambers. You will live here from now on. Make sure the servants take care of it.”

 _I don’t have any belongings, you idiot._ It had been quite a rush when Thor had decided to bring you here. All of your stuff was still in your apartment on Earth. And now you would never get it back.

“I don’t have anything. I might as well move to a broom closet.”

“Would you prefer that? Because I can ensure you, I could arrange that.” His mocking tone sent a shiver down your spine. Then, finally, he turned around to face you. He raised his eyebrows at your pitiful appearance, tilting his head a bit when he did.

“Yes, I look gruesome, there is no need to point that out. What do you want, Loki?”

The corners of his mouth twitched as if he was holding back a smirk. “I am your husband and I want my wife to be with me.” You simply explained, his voice dripping with sarcasm. What surprised you was that he then added more serious, “And you don’t look gruesome. Your hair needs taming, that is all.”

“You didn’t answer my question. I don’t know what kind of traditions and rituals Asgardians act on but I will certainly not sleep with you tonight.” You spat. It sounded harsher than you had wanted it to, albeit there was a lot of things the Allfather could force you to do, not, however, to give your body to a man you did not love.

_Sometimes the good things in life take a while until they unfold. Never close your eyes, (Y/N) and you will see soon enough that there is a reason for everything that happens._

“That is not why I called you here,” Loki shot back, almost insulted by your words. “And I am no Asgardian, not really. There will be no traditions fulfilled tonight though I would appreciate it if you didn’t bother me any further.”

There was it again. That painful sting right in your heart, stabbing you like a dagger. Maybe you didn’t hate the Trickster after all. Maybe you had been trying to hide how well you understood him, his loneliness and his pain and maybe you had even fallen for him a long time ago already. It was pretty ironic you needed to be forced to marry him to realise this in the first place.

“W-where am I supposed to sleep?” You asked quietly, looking around the impressive chambers you were in. All held in green and gold, the furniture was marvellous. The room was bigger than your whole apartment, a lot fancier and graceful at that and you hadn’t even seen his bathroom yet.

There was one big king-size bed positioned near the wall, soft looking green and silky bed sheets inviting you to lie down on them. You doubted you would ever have the pleasure to do so.

“Where did you sleep on Midgard, on the ground?”  He snapped annoyed, pointing at his bed. Gone was the man who had so tenderly kissed you in the throne room. The man who had looked at you like a hurting child. It was certain now. You really had fallen for him.

Deciding to reply nothing, you simply nodded and then started at the bed. Slowly, you enjoyed the soft mattress sinking in a little under your weight and then pulled the blanket up to your stomach, fighting tears with every movement you made.

“I’m sorry.” You suddenly exclaimed, not sure where the words you just spoke had come from. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I’m not what you want me to be. Yes, I’m mortal, yes I am no match for all those beautiful women on this planet and yes, I’m not even nearly as intelligent and skilled as they are. Odin forced me into this marriage as much as he did you, so you’re not the only victim here. I’m not your enemy, Loki. Not anymore. Odin is. He always has been, I think.”

For a moment, Loki just stood there. It was odd he wasn’t flinging mean remarks about for once. In fact, you had never seen the God of Mischief this quiet.

“Odin’s concern was it never to keep you safe,” He finally spoke up, walking towards you so slowly you felt the urge to hide. He was graceful and majestic whenever he did that but also scary and intimidating. As if he was going to pounce on you any minute. “Thor’s maybe but not Odin’s. During the attack of New York, I was being blackmailed by an alien being called Thanos. He tortured me and forced the Chitauri, the army, on me, for me to lead them into battle. Odin found out. He knows what happened and still, he punishes me for what I did. And now he sacrificed you. Nebula is a daughter of Thanos. Marrying you to me makes yourself an even easier target.”

Blackmailed? Tortured? Your lips parted in shock, partly because of that what he had just admitted basically made him innocent, partly because he told you something this personal. Was it true then? Had it never been his intention to rule your race?

Loki sat down on the edge of the bed, his body only mere inches from your thighs. You sat up so could look him in the eye.

“So you never actually wanted to take over our world?” You asked quietly.

“I wanted a throne. Making truth of a lie I had been told my whole life, that I was born to be a king.” He must have said this so often already. The words slipped from his mouth like a song.

“I’m sorry.”

“What did you say?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry this happened to you. I had no idea. All they told me was that… well, you know what they told everyone. But I’m sorry. I never thought it’d be this… whatever.” Staring at the green bed sheets, you played with the golden ring on your finger. You wouldn’t get used to it, never. Was this legally possible anyway? A bond approved of by deceased Norse Gods? Here maybe but certainly not on Earth.

“Please tell me that you have a plan,” You then started. “Anything to get us out of this. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life on a planet I don’t belong on. I don’t belong here, we both know that. I want to go home. Please, Loki, help me to get out of here.”

“And why would I do that? You hate me as much as I hate you.”

Another sting. “I don’t hate you,” You whispered hoarsely. “I don’t think I ever did. Loki, please. I heard you say so often that mortal lives are so short. Please. Let me live the rest of mine.”

“There is nothing I can do for you. Once Odin is dead and I am the rightful king of Asgard again, I can send you home but before that, you will have to stay and play along.”

Play along? So he did have a plan?

“So… so what, we’re just going to wait until he dies? Don’t you Asgardians turn thousands of years old? How long am I supposed to wait? I have about fifty years left until I’m a wrinkled old woman and then it’s too late, Loki.”

“There is _nothing_ else I can do for you, (Y/N).” He barked.

“What about Nebula then? Is she gonna come for me? If I’m to be here with you at all times, it’s very likely I won’t even make it through another month.”

“She will _not_ harm you. You are my wife now. I protect what belongs to me.”

Startled, you backed off, your eyes widening in shock.

“I’m a human being, I am nobody’s property!” It was hard to ignore how your lower regions clenched at his words. Belonging to Loki… could that possibly arouse you? That wasn’t feasible, now was it? You were an independent woman, you didn’t need a man to tell you what to do. But as Loki’s property, he could do whatever he pleased with you… _here_ … right in his chambers. In this bed…

Swallowing thickly, you drew your attention back to your indignation.

“There is a different mentality here on Asgard, (Y/N). You might as well get used to it.” His voice was dark when he spoke. Smooth but threatening. A shiver ran down your spine.

Loki was dangerously close now, so close that you could feel his hot breath on your lips. The desire to feel his soft mouth on yours again grew with every second that passed. So you gave in. You kissed him, wrapped your arms around him to keep him from pulling away.

It was different this time. Loki was kissing you more fiercely, his tongue invading your mouth and battling yours, fighting for dominance you were more than just willing to give him. You felt him pushing you back on the soft mattress so he could hover above you, admire his price. Another wave of arousal washed through you. What was happening to you? How could you be turned on from being so submissive?

“I will not do it. I will not.” He whispered, pulling away just long enough for you to catch your breath. “I will not fall for a mortal woman. I will _not_ fall for you.”

A longer break followed. Frowning, you found your lower lip shaking. Falling? For _you_?

“Do you say this because you already have?” Loki looked you in the eye—his blue gaze boring right through you. There it was again. That vulnerable and hurt expression. How could you have never noticed that he was so broken? So unloved?

“My father always said that nothing happens for no reason. That everything in life, every stroke of fate we have to get through is meaningful. Maybe there was a reason I ended up on Asgard. Why Nebula, for some peculiar reason, thinks she has to take revenge on me and kill me.”

“And where is your father now?”

“Home,” You simply replied. “I will never see him again…” It was then the first sob escaped your lips. It was dry, for you had been crying all day already but still, the pain, the grief—it hurt, mixed with your confusing feelings for Loki.

“You are with me now, (Y/N). I will take care of you.” He was the God of Lies. The man who could not be trusted under any circumstances. But this time, there was something about him that made it different, for strangely, you did. You trusted him. And you let him own you.

Loki kissed you again, his hands exploring your body. You were still wearing your wedding dress; that was until your husband decided that it needed to go. With a flick of his hand, your underwear was on full display. Matching the dress, it was of a green colour, causing Loki to greedily look down on you.

“You were right,” He purred, his mouth attacking your neck and leaving a wet trail of hot kisses on your sensitive skin before he traced your collarbones with his tongue. “You are no match for all these Asgardian women. You are so much more beautiful than they are.”

Instantly, you felt yourself blushing at his words. _It can’t be_ , you thought. They were practically goddesses and you were… mortal.

“I am truly sorry. For everything I said to you. I believed that if I did, my interest in you would simply fade away. But it didn’t. It only made it worse.”

You said nothing in response, too taken aback by his confession and especially not when Loki suddenly freed your breasts from their silky prison and proceeded in tasting your nipples. Sucking them into his mouth one after another with relish, his tongue playing with the hardening nubs and eliciting small whimpers and moans from you, it almost made you forget that it seemed like he had never really apologised to anyone.

This was not how you had imagined this night to go. You didn’t come here with the intention to consummate your marriage, you had said so, right? Then why did this feel so good? Was it really true? Were you both in love with each other, hiding your feelings behind false hatred and meaningless insults?

“Loki…” All of a sudden, his name on your lips felt like a prayer, like something that would forever keep you safe and sound. More and more, you could feel a familiar wetness pooling right between your legs and staining your silky green panties.

“I feel like I’m dreaming.” You panted out of breath, your eyes rolling to the back of your head when his long digits hooked into the seam of the last piece of clothing you were wearing. Now he could have removed them with magic but where was the fun in that?

Painfully slowly, he breathed a gentle laugh as he tore down your panties and exposed your most intimate part to him.

“Oh trust me, my pet, you are very much awake.” He replied hoarsely. Carelessly, he tossed your underwear out of bed before once again, he hovered above you, his blue eyes glistening with hunger, lust and desire. A green glimmer surrounded him briefly and then, faster than the twinkling of an eye, he was naked as well.

His body truly was the one of a God. Loki was flawless. He was pale but muscly, perhaps not as muscly as Thor but still, strong and intimidating. He could overpower you without even blinking and oddly, the imagination of this sent jolt after jolt of electricity through your body and right between your legs.

Smirking, he positioned himself between them, giving you a questioning look as if he was asking for your permission. It fuelled you even more.

You nodded mutely, your nails digging into the skin on his back and probably leaving red streaks. Loki propped himself on his elbows so he wouldn’t shift his entire weight on you, then, slowly, buried himself inside you.

The wet heat, welcoming him, had him moan in pure bliss, his fists clenching as he began to move, rocking his hips to meet yours and looking deeply into your eyes. How could this have happened? You, a simple mortal woman, sleeping with _him_ , Loki, God of Mischief and Trickery?

Yesterday, you feared he might _accidentally_ kill you in the palace one day and tonight, all you wanted was to be close to him, never letting him go again. What had changed? How could love… Cupid… Aphrodite… _anyone_ be so unsettling?

“Mine,” Loki murmured, over and over again. He quickened his pace, hitting all the sweet spots inside you with every thrust. “You’re mine.”

His fingers entangled yours and you found yourself holding onto them to survive. Never had you felt such intense pleasure, never had you longed for someone this much. What was this? Was this still a punishment for him? Had it ever been one?

In the end, so it seemed, Odin had done Loki a favour, for finally, there was a person in his life that was there for him, that cared for him and that loved him. Yes, you figured. You would love him. Maybe you already did.

Loud moans and whimpers escaped your lips, Loki fucking you furiously and relentlessly now. Hoping that his chambers were soundproof, you arched your back for him to sling one arm around your waist and pull you even closer.

His lips landed on yours, kissing you wildly and passionately.

This wasn’t hatred. This wasn’t a trick, it wasn’t a lie. Loki had longed for something like this for so long, always held it back, and never admitting it. In the end, the God of Lies had lied to himself.

Your former relationship was meaningless now. The way he had insulted and treated you, it had all been but a mere charade, fog that the wind now dispelled.

“Loki…” You screamed his name this time, his animalistic growl following in response. Loki circled his hips right before he came, his hard cock twitching and spilling all of his seed deep inside you. It tossed you right over the edge yourself, your orgasm hitting you right after his. Screaming and moaning in pleasure, you felt yourself clenching around him, the aftershocks having you shake underneath his body.

He was smirking again. Mischievously, maybe even maliciously, he rested his sweaty forehead against yours, your hearts beating as one and your heavy breaths filling the now silent room. Eventually, he pulled out of you, only to lie down beside you and pull you in his arms. Without a sound, he pressed a soft kiss on your temple and covered you both with his green blanket.

None of you knew what would happen tomorrow, none of you knew how you would live a married life. For all you knew, Loki could be plotting Odin’s death and planning to take the throne again but, staying with him now, didn’t seem so bad anymore. Actually, it wasn’t bad at all.

Ever since you had entered this room, it had been like your souls had locked, whether it had been the doing of some dead Gods or fate, you didn’t care. Lost in thought, you snuggled up closer to the God of Mischief, playing with the golden ring on your finger. It belonged there now, it served a purpose; a purpose you finally understood.

Maybe one day you would even return to Earth and go back to your normal life. Maybe Loki would visit you. But for now, all that counted was that he was with you and you were with him.

Loki needed someone in his life and, so you realised, so did you. It was the two of you against the world now. Your father had been right. There was always a reason to everything that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don’t know: Draupnir is a cursed ring made of red gold. When Odin, Thor and Loki killed a beaver on Midgard, meat as compensation for accommodation at a farmer’s place on Midgard, they learned the beaver had been the farmer’s son. To get away with their lives and acquit their debt, Loki was sent to Svartalfheim to steal red gold of the only goblin who was capable of utilising it. Among the gold, there were pieces of jewellery made of the same material, the ring being one of them. The goblin was outraged, for Loki tricked him and stole the gold from him, promising that whoever would wore this ring would find their death.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Catch me up on my Tumblr sometime! @sserpente


End file.
